Two Shadows
by Starian NightZz
Summary: Set in PoM Universe. He was an enigma to her. He was so similar to her, and yet different at the same time. No one had ever understood her quite like he did. Not like how Mayuzumi Chihiro did. Mayuzumi/Fem!Kuroko
1. Meeting Him

_Summary:_

_Set in PoM Universe. He was an enigma to her. He was so similar to her, and yet different at the same time. No one had ever understood her quite like he did. Not like how Mayuzumi Chihiro did. Mayuzumi/Fem!Kuroko_

I probably shouldn't have started another new story that soon, but well… I can give tons of excuses, but the point is that I suddenly got this idea in my head when I was updating chapter three of _My Sun, Your Moon,_ and my readers suggested that I write a separate story with Mayuzumi Chihiro as pairing.

Anyway, like every single story that I've written that has a female Kuroko in it, this story is set in the _Princess of Miracles_ universe. This means the usual: Akashi is Tamaki's cousin; Tamaki's parents passed away when she was in middle school, etc. The only difference here being that Tamaki's left wrist injury is a lot more serious than is stated in _Princess of Miracles._

**Pairings:** Mayuzumi/Tamaki. One sided Aomine/Tamaki. Possible Shigehiro/Momoi

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter One: Meeting Him**

"_Be our support. You who have helped bring Teiko three consecutive victories. Now I'm asking you to help us achieve the same dream." - Kiyoshi Teppei_

**XXXXXX**

"There aren't much changes with it." Dr. Midorima Shuji was telling a petite girl with teal hair that reaches down a little below her shoulders with sky blue eyes. "But there isn't much improvements to it either."

Kuroko Tamaki said nothing even as she withdrew her left hand back from the wrist cushion atop the doctor's desk, cradling it to her chest, the fingers of her right hand wrapping gently around the brace on her left hand.

Just like every single time she had gone for her check up or rehabilitation ever since the accident that she had been involved in back during second year, she walked away feeling more distressed and upset than before. The accident that she was involved in during the match that Teiko had with Hanamiya Makoto's team had shattered her left wrist, thus severing the tendons and nerves in it.

And with her dominant hand being her left hand, it just isn't possible for her to continue basketball any longer. Not when she can barely use her left hand for even the simplest of tasks like pick up a pen. She had been practicing using her right hand since then, but it isn't exactly going well. Tamaki was ambidextrous from the start, thus, she can use her right hand for everyday stuff like use it to write, but she can't use it to play basketball just yet, though she had been trying for nearly a year.

The rest of her team have been trying to help her, though from what she'd heard from Kise-kun when she was still in the hospital after that disastrous match, Midorima-kun and Atsushi-kun have to restrain Sei from leaving the hospital and hunt down Hanamiya Makoto and kill him when the doctor in charge who had also been Midorima-kun's father had told them what had happened to her. Though not like they're any better. As for Aomine-kun, don't even go there.

Coach Kashitori and her cousin have both refused point blank to accept her resignation from her post as the vice-captain of the Teiko Basketball Club when she had returned. Since then, as Tamaki wasn't able to play in matches any longer, she had helped with the training of the non-regulars and even stuff like scouting and researching rival teams and planning games, even coming up with tactics for matches. All along, even before the accident, that had been Tamaki's strength. Her strength is her mind, and thus, she is dangerous even when off court.

Everyone in the middle school basketball circuit knew that.

The only female regular of the legendary Teiko Basketball Club, the Generation of Miracles, 'Mirage' Kuroko Tamaki is as dangerous as any of her other teammates. Her strength however doesn't really lie in her skills on the court, though she _is_ dangerous when on the court. Her true strength lies in her mind, and what she could do with her team when she's off-court.

"It doesn't hurt or anything, right?" Dr. Midorima asked the teal haired girl, writing something in his clipboard. He still remembered how panicked that his son and his basketball team have been on that night nearly an entire year ago when they have rushed the young girl to the Midorima Municipal Hospital. That redhead, her cousin, was nearly hysterical when he'd found out what had happened.

Tamaki shook her head. "It's not like I can feel anything anymore," she said almost sadly, letting her left hand fall by her side. The green haired doctor doesn't know what to say, and he watched silently as the petite girl picked up the strap of her school bag with her right hand, slinging it across her chest. "I'll see you again next week, Dr. Midorima."

The doctor nodded silently, almost upset at seeing how sad that this girl looks. She had often come to his house with the rest of her teammates – usually near the exam period when the entire regular team studied together. And despite his son's insistence that they don't get along, Midorima Shuji had seen just how angry and upset that his son had been when she had gotten injured, and later, the entire team had found out that she couldn't play basketball anymore.

"Tamaki-chan." Midorima Shuji called out before Tamaki could leave his office. "Don't give up hope yet. We'll find a cure for you. That cousin of yours for instance will never give up until he finds one. At times, hope is the best medication for patients."

"…Yeah. Thank you." Tamaki managed a small smile at the doctor before she left the office, closing the door behind her.

Almost immediately, there was a message tone from her phone. Raising an eyebrow, Tamaki took her light blue cellphone out from her bag. There was even a cute little black and white dog keychain hanging from her phone. Opening the message, Tamaki saw that it was from her cousin who is also the feared captain of the Teiko Basketball Club.

_To: Kuroko Tamaki  
__From: Akashi Seijuro  
__Subject: How is it?_

_How did the check up go?_

Tamaki wondered for the hundredth time just where her cousin got those 'psychic senses' of his. He always seemed to know things even before it had happened! She had long given up on trying to figure it out ever since they've started middle school.

Tamaki typed out a reply, a little slow as she's still trying to get used to performing simple everyday tasks with her right hand.

_To: Akashi Seijuro  
__From: Kuroko Tamaki  
__Subject: RE: How is it?_

_It's the usual. Nothing further wrong, but no improvements either._

A reply was almost instantly sent to her phone.

_To: Kuroko Tamaki  
__From: Akashi Seijuro  
__Subject: RE: RE: How is it?_

_Come to my place for dinner tonight. Mum's worried about you._

Tamaki managed a small smile before placing her phone back into her bag. As always, her cousin knew just what to say to get her to agree. Glancing at her watch, she saw that she still had several hours to kill, and decided to visit her friend who also happens to be hospitalised in the same hospital that she is now standing in.

* * *

Kiyoshi Teppei was lying in his hospital bed, watching a match video of a basketball match when there was a knock on his hospital room door, and a petite teal haired girl entered his room.

"Tamaki-chan!" Kiyoshi beamed at the middle school girl who had been visiting him ever since he was taken to the hospital due to a knee injury earlier that year. "You came!"

"For once, I see that you're in your room where you should be instead of wandering all over the place." Kuroko Tamaki sighed, closing the door behind her and settling down into the visitor chair by the bed.

Kiyoshi chuckled nervously. "Well, the nurses caught me and dragged me back," he said sheepishly. "But I can't help it! It's _bo~ring_ just staying in bed all day!"

Tamaki rubbed her temples. Why does he remind her of someone? "If you want that knee of yours to heal quickly, then just please stay in bed and don't move," she almost pleaded, much to Kiyoshi's amusement. "Your team isn't here?"

"No. They're practicing." Kiyoshi beamed. "Riko sent me a text earlier this morning, stating that they'll all drop by this evening. They're preparing to promote our basketball club come this spring."

Tamaki's face fell at the words 'basketball'. "Is that so?"

Several moments of silence fell between the two as Kiyoshi studied the petite teal haired girl.

He knew her, of course, from his time in middle school. Shoei Middle School had gone against Teiko Middle School twice, and he remembered this girl, as she was responsible for the match being so difficult for them. Though his main opponent at that time had been the Teiko Center, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kiyoshi had taken an interest in the vice-captain of the Teiko team, as she had been the only girl playing on an all-boys' team at that point in time, and being a regular on a team like Teiko furthermore.

Then earlier that year when he was injured in a match against Kirisaki Dai Ichi, and thus, was sent to the hospital, he got a surprising visitor one day in the form of Kuroko Tamaki.

Kiyoshi had heard rumours of what had happened to the Teiko team during his third year of middle school, and that one of their players had to be taken off the court and sent to the hospital because of an injury. The entire middle school basketball circuit knew about that, as that is the one match when Teiko had been so furious that they didn't even allow any player on the opposing team to so much as touch the ball after that.

It was only later when Kiyoshi had heard that the Teiko player who had gotten injured had been the vice-captain of the team.

"You're going to high school next year, aren't you?" Kiyoshi asked, and Tamaki looked at him with slight surprise. "Have you decided on a school yet?"

"Not yet." Tamaki muttered.

The rest of her teammates have been getting offers left, right and center from the basketball coaches of various well-known teams thanks to word getting out that the famous Generation of Miracles are splitting up in high school. Not to say that Tamaki hasn't been getting offers of her own. But the moment that they have found out that she can't play anymore…

Kiyoshi eyed her curiously. Whenever basketball came up in their conversation, Tamaki always had this really sad look on her face. And Kiyoshi could understand why. Dr. Midorima Shuji had been his attending doctor, and he had told Kiyoshi about Tamaki in passing when the teen had asked about her.

"You're not going to continue basketball in high school?" Kiyoshi pressed.

"I can't play anymore, and you know that." Tamaki muttered, placing her right hand over the brace around her left wrist. "But it's not like I want to give up basketball either. It's just…"

"Then be Seirin's manager." Kiyoshi said suddenly, and Tamaki looked up at him with surprise. The older teen had a smile on his face like he knew something that Tamaki don't. "Be our manager." He said again. "I've played against Teiko ever since the Generation of Miracles had made their debut. I know how formidable they are, and I know what _you_ can do for your team. You're their support. You plan the tactics and strategies that they use in a match. You're their tactician. Your team grows weaker and stronger depending on the tactics that you use. 'Mirage', Kuroko Tamaki. If the other teams don't want you, then it's their loss. _We_ want you. Seirin once vowed to stand at the top. We _will_ be the best, and I want to help them do it. You are different from your teammates." Kiyoshi told Tamaki. "But the one thing that you have in common with them is that you don't know how to give up. You're hungry to win. That's what we want on our team. You don't have to be on the court in order to help the team win. But of course, you know that already. Be our support. You who have helped bring Teiko three consecutive victories. Now I'm asking you to help us achieve the same dream. Come to Seirin, Tamaki. Be our manager. Watch us reach the top."

Tamaki was silent for several moments. She had met the rest of Seirin a few times in the past when she had visited Kiyoshi. While they are wary of her in the beginning because she's one of the Generation of Miracles, they soon warmed up to her quickly, and she liked them. The lot of them have treated Tamaki like a little sister that needed to be protected, particularly Izuki Shun who had taken a particular liking to her.

Seirin is different from Teiko.

Who knows when it had even begun, but soon, basketball in Teiko soon focused on individual skill rather than teamwork like how it had been when they have first started their varsity team in freshman year. Seirin reminds her of how Teiko had been when Tamaki and Sei have first formed the new varsity basketball club when they were freshmen.

The Teiko Basketball Club isn't just a club to them. They have built the entire team from scratch, even cleaning Teiko of the bad reputation that they have before they have entered the picture. Hence why it had hurt Tamaki so much when the club and the team as a whole have started changing in third year.

"…Let me think about it." Tamaki said at last.

Kiyoshi smiled. "That's all that I'm asking."

**XXXXXX**

_I've played against Teiko ever since the Generation of Miracles had made their debut. I know how formidable they are, and I know what you can do for your team. You're their support. You plan the tactics and formations that they use in a match. You're their tactician. Your team grows weaker and stronger depending on the tactics that you use._

"It's really all that I could do for basketball now…" Tamaki whispered to herself even as she left the hospital. She covered the brace around her left hand with her right hand.

Her best friend who is also Teiko's basketball manager, Momoi Satsuki had once told her that she feels that she's as good as any player as she could help them research rival teams and plan games. Before her accident, Tamaki had often helped Satsuki with her work, and between the two of them, they have often came up with several tactics and plans to deal with rival teams for their matches. While she misses being on the court, even Tamaki admits that it is…fun and interesting in a way just by utilising her quick mind by planning tactics and strategies for the team.

'_Maybe just once… I can try once more…'_ Tamaki thought with determination.

Spotting the building of a library not too far away from her, she then entered it, heading straight for the sports section. She picked out various titles that seemed to be of use to her in basketball tactics and strategies.

Probably due to it being so near the period for college entrance exams, the library was packed with several older students – most probably high school seniors. As such, Tamaki couldn't find an empty seat at all. The only available seat seems to be the one tucked away in a lonely corner where a handsome teen was, reading a novel with a particularly colourful cover.

"Excuse me?" Tamaki asked in a soft voice, and the older boy looked up at her with surprise. "All the other seats are full. May I sit here?" She asked politely.

The older boy looked at her curiously for several moments before nodding, smiling slightly at her. He seems to be older than her, with gray hair and slate gray eyes that have a blank look in them – similar to Tamaki's own eyes. He is tall, almost lean and slender in built.

Tamaki was soon engrossed in her own reading the same way that she always did whenever she was occupied with a good book. So much so that she never noticed the curious looks that the older boy gave her every now and then from his own reading. His sharp eyes noted the brace around her left hand and focused intently on her face, finding her familiar.

'_She's one of Teiko's…'_ Mayuzumi Chihiro mused to himself, covering half his face with his own book. _'One of the Generation of Miracles…'_

He frowned as the small girl knocked over a pile of her own books as she shifted, and several of them fell at his feet. Seeing the younger girl bend over, trying to pick them up, he was quick to move, and handed them to her. Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow as he saw that majority of the books was about basketball tactics.

"Do…you like basketball?" Mayuzumi asked, initiating conversation even as he passed the pile of books to the teal haired girl.

She looked mildly surprised at the question before she smiled a small sad smile, nodding. "Yes, I do," she said. Her eyes flickered over Mayuzumi's face and hands. "You play basketball, don't you?" She enquired bluntly, much to Mayuzumi's surprise.

Mayuzumi chuckled. "You can tell?" he asked, putting his book away since he had a feeling that he won't be reading anymore of it.

"I can tell by those hands," said Tamaki, nodding towards his hands.

"You got sharp eyes." Mayuzumi commented. "But… I'm thinking of quitting." He admitted, remembering the talk going around Rakuzan of late that they've managed to acquire the captain of the Generation of Miracles. With three members of the Crownless Generals and now the captain of the Generation of Miracles, there is no need for him. No matter how much he practice and train, he will never get to stand on the same court as them. "What about you? You're from Teiko, aren't you? I recognise you from Basketball Monthly."

"That was in the past." Tamaki said almost sadly, covering the brace on her left hand. Mayuzumi noticed the movement almost immediately, and even as he studied her face, he realised that the blank look in her eyes was almost similar to his own. "But… Even just as a basketball manager, it's enough for me. It doesn't matter to me even if I can't play anymore. It hurts definitely, not being able to stand on the court again. But it's better than having to give up basketball entirely. At least this way, I can still help the team in some way."

Mayuzumi felt a slight twinge of guilt. Here he could still play all the basketball that he wants, and he is thinking of quitting. And yet a girl younger and smaller than he is who clearly likes basketball has to give up playing because of unforeseen circumstances.

But…

Mayuzumi looked at the teal haired girl in front of him whom he hasn't gotten the name of yet. He was surprised in the beginning that she noticed him almost immediately when he tends to slip out of people's notice. Pretty soon, however, he realised that this girl seems to have a low presence as well.

She is a lot like him. And he wonders for a moment if she had ever felt as lonely as he does at times.

The corner that the both of them were occupying in the library was practically ignored by everyone who had passed them.

He has never met someone so much like him before. And he wants to get to know her more.

**XXXXXX**

The call rang for a long time before it was picked up, and Akashi Seijuro can't help sighing in relief. He thought for a moment that _he_ wouldn't bother receiving his call. And honestly, after what had happened during the tournament, he really can't blame his childhood friend.

"_Seijuro?"_ A familiar voice, cheery and happy as always, almost like nothing had ever happened before, answered the call. _"What's up? It's rare of you to call."_

Akashi sighed. "I know that it's a little late and all, but… I'm sorry, Shige." He apologised, recalling what had happened in the last championship game. He's their captain. He should have stopped them the moment that he had realised what they're planning on doing in that game.

There was silence for several moments. _"Forget about it,"_ said Ogiwara Shigehiro. _"It's not your fault. Neither is it Tamaki's. So can you tell her that I don't blame her? She's been acting like it's her fault, despite the fact that she hasn't even played all year! How is she, by the way?"_

Akashi sighed. Honestly, he is worried about his cousin too. Ever since Teiko had started dominating the Inter High tournament earlier that summer, his cousin had started drifting away from him and the rest of the team. The only one whom she even talks to these days is only Momoi Satsuki.

He knows his cousin well enough to know that she doesn't like what the team had been doing. And honestly, he doesn't like it either. But he has a responsibility to the school and the team to bring back a victory, no matter what it takes. Particularly after several rival teams have mocked them that year, scoffing at them that they've grown weaker because of the loss of their vice-captain due to a severe injury the previous year.

The team wasn't amused, as the accident from the previous year is still fresh in their minds, and they are all _furious._

But probably, the one that is the most hurt is Tamaki herself. She can no longer play. In the end, she had supported and helped the team the best that she could by planning out tactics and strategies by utilising the data that Momoi had gathered.

The rest of the non-regulars still respected and adored her, even though she is no longer able to play in matches. And then again, Tamaki had been the one training them all along. Akashi will be very surprised if they don't respect her.

"Still the same." Akashi sighed. "Her injury hasn't grown any worse. But it hasn't grown any better either. She can no longer use it for basketball, and even do something as simple as pick up a pen." He sighed. "I'm really sorry for what happened. I'm still the captain after all, and—"

"_How many times must I tell you that it's not your fault?"_ Shigehiro cut him off, sounding annoyed. _"Seijuro, having the captain's hat doesn't mean that you have magical powers. The captain's role is to lead the team to victory. What the team does on the court is their responsibility. They're old enough to think for themselves. But never mind that. Did you call me for anything?"_

"Yeah." Akashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had seen the brochures and the pamphlets that his cousin had been going through of late when deciding on her high school. "I have a favour to ask. Have you decided on a high school yet?"

"_Not yet. But I do have a few options myself," _said Shigehiro, sounding surprised at this question. _"Why?"_

"Would you mind enrolling in Seirin High School for high school?" Akashi asked after several moments of silence. "I think Tamaki is considering attending that school for high school. She has some offers from other schools because of her reputation and all in basketball. But the moment that they knew about her injury, well…" Akashi shrugged, trailing off. "It's more likely that she will pick Seirin High, as from what I know, she has a few friends there. And with her injury and emotional state and all… Well… I'm a little worried." He admitted.

There were several moments of silence.

"…_Tell me more about it."_

**XXXXXX**

"Rakuzan, huh?" Kuroko Tamaki mused as the pair walked out of the library, with the teal haired girl having checked out a couple of books that she wants. It was late evening, and the sky was slowly darkening. "I've heard of them. They're the top high school in the nation."

"From what I heard, they're similar to Teiko." Mayuzumi remarked. "To be honest, I've been in the basketball club since I was a freshman." He admitted. "I started playing because I like the sport. But with juniors like the Crownless Generals, and then the Generation of Miracles entering high school, there isn't much room on the court for ordinary players like me."

"Is that why you want to quit?" Tamaki asked, looking at Mayuzumi curiously.

"In a way." Mayuzumi shrugged. "It hurts, but basketball isn't everything. Besides, if I quit, I'll have more time for my books and studies. Literature is definitely more stimulating than basketball."

"It really hurts when you put it like that, you know?" Tamaki almost pouted, and Mayuzumi fought to hide down a blush. "In ways, I envy you. You can play basketball, but you choose not to. I wanted to play more than anything, but I can't." She sighed. "Well, it's your choice. And truthfully, there are many people who think the way you do." She looked at Mayuzumi. "When I was in my second year of Teiko, there were several people who have left the basketball club because they feel that they have no chance to stand on the same court as us."

"Well, the Generation of Miracles are all geniuses." Mayuzumi sighed. "I can't match up to players like that. Besides, I'll be a senior come next spring. It's about time for me to start studying for my college entrance exams. I'm aiming for Tokyo University after all." He glanced at the sky. "Where are you headed to next? I'll walk you there."

"Rising Sun." Tamaki answered. "It's my aunt's restaurant, and I promised to have dinner with her and my cousin tonight." She was silent as they took the route that will take them there. Mayuzumi knew of that restaurant since he had dined there several times whenever he came to Tokyo. "If you have the chance to improve your basketball skills and stand on the court as a regular, will you take it?" She asked cryptically.

"I wonder…" Mayuzumi mused. "It's true that I like basketball, but I don't want to change my play style. It's who I am after all. Why are you asking?" He asked, curious.

"It's just a feeling that I got." Tamaki admitted. "But if I truly can't play anymore, then I'll rather help others to be able to play. I guess what I'm saying is that if you're truly willing to give basketball a try once more, I can help you improve your skills." She smiled at him. "I can't play anymore. That's why… People who can play on the court… In a way, they're playing for me. Particularly the team that I'm with."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence until they were standing in front of the Rising Sun restaurant. "I guess I'll think about it." Mayuzumi said at last. "I enjoyed our conversation." He admitted with a small grin.

"Me too." Tamaki smiled a small smile. "I've never gotten your name." She confessed. "You probably know my name already, but… I'm Kuroko Tamaki. Nice to meet you."

"Mayuzumi Chihiro." Mayuzumi said with a small amused smile. Nearly three hours of conversation about all kinds of things, and neither one of them has ever gotten the other's name. "Nice to meet you."

And that was the memory of their first meeting.

* * *

_A/N: To be honest, I'm not sure what I want to do with Mayuzumi Chihiro. Should I let him remain at Rakuzan or have him transfer to Seirin or something? As you can tell, events in the story is going to play out differently than it did in canon because of Tamaki not being able to be on the court._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this story and the first chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	2. I'll Play For You

Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, or had put this story on your alerts and favourites. You've made my day when I opened my email, and saw email after email! Regarding Mayuzumi, honestly, even now, I'm still not entirely sure what to do with him.

While I would like nothing more than to put him in Seirin, some of your arguments make sense too in that he's a third year and he wouldn't leave a prestigious school like Rakuzan just to attend Seirin. While I initially had a plan to deal with that problem, I agree that Mayuzumi won't exactly fit at Seirin. And as Seirin is a new school, I'm not sure if there are any third years there, as thus far, all I'm seeing are freshmen and second years.

**Pairings:** Mayuzumi/Tamaki. One sided Aomine/Tamaki. Possible Shigehiro/Momoi

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Two: I'll Play For You**

"_I'll play on for both our sakes." - Mayuzumi Chihiro_

**XXXXXX**

Spring had always been the season of beginnings.

As such, April also represented the start of the school year, and with it, the full bloom of the cherry blossoms. It is particularly so at Seirin High School, a relatively new school that had just been built about a year ago.

Like all high schools all across Japan, Seirin High School is also holding their school opening ceremony that day. In the school grounds were booths set up by nearly every single club that had ever existed in Seirin, with the members of those clubs hollering over each other, trying to get themselves heard by the freshmen, much to the annoyance of the teachers and the other students who were all _trying_ to get into the school.

Kuroko Tamaki walked into the grounds of Seirin High School, unnoticed by all which is normal for her, and she easily ducked out of the way of a particularly excited Literature Club member who is trying to recruit aggressively, much to the chagrin of a freshman who was just behind her.

Glancing at the map on which was drawn the locations of the booths of the various clubs, Tamaki spotted the basketball club's booth almost immediately, and started to make her way towards it.

The student coach, Aida Riko was seated at the table, staring with interest at an application form that she had in her hand, with the captain, Hyuuga Junpei looking over her shoulder in curiosity. A few of the other basketball club members, Koganei Shinji and Tsuchida Satoshi were standing near the table, a stack of flyers promoting the basketball club in their arms.

All of them seemed rather interested in what their coach was saying, and Tamaki chose that moment to make her appearance.

"What did I miss?" she asked innocently, causing Koganei and Tsuchida to jump almost a foot in the air as she was just behind them. At the table, Hyuuga almost choked on his drink whilst Riko jumped slightly in shock.

"Tamaki!" Koganei beamed, getting over his shock quickly, turning around to face the small freshman. "You're here!"

The small teal haired girl gave a small smile in response, and Riko beamed at the only other girl in the group who is currently dressed in Seirin High's female uniform. They have often seen her in her Teiko uniform whenever they met her at the hospital when she is visiting Kiyoshi, but seeing her in a sailor type uniform is a big change. And for some reason, it seems to fit her, especially since Tamaki had picked the dark blue coloured female school uniform instead of the gray uniform.

"It's been awhile, Tamaki-chan." Riko beamed at the small girl. "You look well."

When Seirin had first met Kuroko Tamaki in Kiyoshi's hospital room, they were wary in the beginning as they recognised her as one of the Generation of Miracles, but soon realised that she doesn't act as if she's a member of the famous team at all. She loves basketball, and that's why she plays the sport and trains to get better at it. It is only much later when Seirin had heard from Kiyoshi what had happened to her, and why she looked as if the sky would fall onto her head at any moment now.

"Now that you're here…" Riko took the stack of application forms and handed it to her. "I'm counting on you, manager-san." She said with a wink.

Now that the basketball club had an actual manager, Riko can actually hand the administrative stuff of the club over to Tamaki, and just focus on the team's training. Though she knew that she will also be depending a lot on Tamaki for training regimes and strategies for matches, since she is basically the brains behind Teiko's three consecutive victories at the three major basketball tournaments.

Unknown to Riko however, the rest of the team were secretly relieved for Tamaki agreeing to Kiyoshi's proposal to help them as their manager, as it also means that they can avoid being poisoned by Riko's cooking.

"Hmm… An American returnee…" Tamaki mused, staring at the form at the top of the stack that she's holding that had been filled out by that scary redhead that had just left the basketball club's booth before Tamaki had shown up. "Kagami Taiga… He probably learned directly from the source then." She concluded.

"What do you think of him? He's pretty tall. That is one golden egg for our team." Riko grinned manically at the thought of milking out Kagami's potential to the maximum.

"It says here that he attended Eikan Middle School for middle school." Tamaki said, looking at Riko and her seniors. "I've never heard of him before. If he had faced Teiko at least once during his middle school career, his file will be in my data, but he isn't."

Hyuuga could only nod slowly at that. All of Seirin have seen Tamaki's notebook that she had used during her time at Teiko. The girl is a freaking perfectionist as she had listed every single detail about Teiko's opponents—right down to the strategy that they would use in a match, any possible future growth that they would have, and even their habits.

That's part of the reason why Riko had gotten so excited when Kiyoshi had told them a month ago that he had asked Tamaki to join Seirin High and be their basketball club manager. While Riko is good at coming up with training regimes, there is no denying the fact that Tamaki is better than Riko at devising strategies and tactics.

"Eikan Middle School…" Tamaki mused, noting the name of Kagami Taiga's middle school. "They aren't exactly a strong school. They always get kicked out in the first round of the Inter High every year. Suffice to say, he probably never even heard of _them."_

Hyuuga smirked, resting his chin on his palm. "No problem then. Once he meets one of your former teammates, he will go after them like a hungry tiger," he grinned.

"Pretty ironic, seeing as how his first name is 'Taiga' (Tiger)." Tamaki couldn't hide her amusement. "But he probably don't even need to wait to meet one of them." Seeing the confused looks on her seniors' faces, she reached into her bag and took out an application form. "I'm submitting this on someone's behalf. He'll be a little late. He said something about finding housing as his enrolment in Seirin is kind of last minute, and not to mention he only arrived in Tokyo last night." She explained, handing the application form to a confused Riko.

Riko's eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she read the messy handwriting on the form that is definitely NOT Tamaki's. She should know, since she'd once seen Tamaki's notebook that contained every single detail on the opponents that Teiko had faced, and even the notes that she'd made on her team and even training regimes. That is the last nail in the coffin that made Riko decide that she definitely wants Tamaki on the team as their manager.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro?" Hyuuga said in surprise, reading the name over and over again to make sure that he isn't reading wrong.

Tamaki nodded. "Ogiwara Shigehiro of Meiko Middle. You'll probably know him as 'Lionheart'." Behind Tamaki, Koganei and Tsuchida looked close to be having a stroke, and Riko almost had stars in her eyes as she looked at the application form in her hand like it's the recipe to gaining eternal life. "If he had been in Teiko with us, most probably, he would have been part of the Generation of Miracles."

"How did you convince someone like him to join Seirin?" Riko almost squealed, already seeing the championship trophy in their grasp. "He's on the same level as your former teammates!"

"He's my childhood friend." Tamaki said tiredly.

She just knew that her cousin is behind Shige-kun joining Seirin, and she don't even need Oha-Asa prediction to know why. But still, she has no objections being in the same team and school as Shige-kun since that had been what they have initially wanted for middle school.

Unfortunately, Mrs Ogiwara is adamant about her only son attending a school close to home at that point in time; otherwise, Shige-kun would have been in Teiko with them. It is only when it came time for them to enter high school when Mrs Ogiwara had agreed to Shige-kun returning to Tokyo for high school.

Tamaki still remembered what Shige-kun had told her when he had arrived in Tokyo last night and had appeared on her front doorstep, much to her surprise.

"_I'll play for you! Someday, when you are able to stand on the court once more, let's fulfil our promise from back then. Until then, I'll play for you. I'll play for both of us."_

"Well then…" Riko grinned even as she passed Ogiwara Shigehiro's application form to Tamaki. "I'm counting on you for the year, Tamaki-chan."

Tamaki smiled a small smile. "I'll do my best."

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki was nervous as she headed towards the direction of the school gym after school that day after she'd headed to the administrative office with Shige-kun to settle some admission issues that had came up thanks to his late enrolment. Tamaki also has to settle some of her own issues regarding her participation for physical education class thanks to her wrist injury.

She didn't show it on her face, but she _is_ nervous.

And if truth be told, Tamaki don't exactly know why either. It's not like she had never done team managerial duties before. That had been basically her job for an entire year back at Teiko, aside from her job at training the non-regulars.

"It'll be fine." Shige-kun grinned at her in that cheerful grin of his. "I'll be here with you. Besides, everyone from the middle school circuit knew about you. They'll know better than to underestimate you."

"_That's_ what I'm worried about actually." Tamaki sighed much to Shigehiro's confusion even as they arrived at the gym only to see several boys—mostly freshmen, who were all standing in front of Riko in a line with their shirts off.

"Uh… Should we come back later?" Shigehiro asked awkwardly, seeing the eyes of everyone present on them both.

The seniors looked ready to burst into laughter at this comment, and Riko looked ready to chuck her clipboard at Shigehiro. Tamaki's lips twitched, but she pulled Shigehiro into the gym after her.

"Sorry we're late. We have to head to the school office." Tamaki told Hyuuga who nodded. Sighing, Riko handed Tamaki the clipboard that she had been holding earlier, in which Riko had written the stats about the new members and what she'd noticed about their bodies.

"Well, you're the last one. So just introduce yourself and the position you play." Hyuuga told Shigehiro who nodded.

"I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro! Just call me Shige!" he said cheerfully, and half of the freshmen gasped at the mere mention of his name. Obviously, they must have played basketball during middle school, and remembered him. Similar to the Generation of Miracles and the Crownless Generals, Ogiwara Shigehiro is rather well known in the basketball circuit. "I'm formerly of Meiko Middle School, and I play Power Forward." Kagami Taiga blinked upon hearing that this cheerful and friendly guy plays the same position that he did. "I'm a first year too, class 1-B." Kagami was bewildered upon hearing that this guy was in his class too. Why didn't he see him earlier? "I like basketball and my best friend!" He glomped Tamaki who didn't seem to notice Shigehiro glomping her as she continued reading what Riko had written in the clipboard, but if she did, she simply ignored it and all the weird stares from everyone in the gym.

The second years nearly sweat dropped at this sight. True, Tamaki did mention her childhood friend in passing to them when they'd engaged Tamaki in conversation once when they'd met her in Kiyoshi's hospital room when she is on another of her visits, but she never did mention her childhood friend by name, only that he has rather weird quirks and habits, and his favourite pastime seems to be hugging her and treating her like his own personal teddy bear.

Riko coughed loudly into her hand, giving Shigehiro a pointed look who got the message, and he released his hold on Tamaki, though with a small pout on his face. Riko is starting to wonder if this guy is really a high school freshman.

"Tamaki-chan, you next." Riko told the teal haired girl who nodded, and looked up from her clipboard.

"I'm not a player, but the team manager." Tamaki performed a small bow to the boys. Half of them have faint blushes on their faces. "I'm Kuroko Tamaki, formerly of Teiko Middle School. I'm a first year too, class 1-B. I'll be in charge of your training regimes and things like practice matches, even administrative stuff for the basketball club. So if you have any problems, come and find me. Nice to meet you."

Even as she spoke, she scanned the eyes of each and every single one of the new members of the basketball club that stood in front of her. Nearly all of them were nervous beneath her gaze, as Tamaki had a way of making one feel as if they were being X-rayed. The teal haired girl scanned their bodies before resting on Kagami Taiga who is easily the tallest person in the gym, save for perhaps Mitobe-sempai.

Apart from Kagami, it is apparent that the rest of the new members need training. _Lots_ of training. That is if they can first pass Coach Aida's first test.

Kagami on the other hand was very confused as he looked from a grinning Shigehiro to the nonchalant look on their manager's face. Both of them were in his class? But he didn't see them earlier during class introductions. Weren't they in class earlier?

The other freshmen whispered amongst themselves, giving Shigehiro and Tamaki curious and wary looks, with the words 'Teiko', 'Mirage' and 'Generation of Miracles' coming out more than once. Tamaki sighed inwardly. She knew what is coming next and prepared herself for a round of questioning.

One of the freshmen, a brunette who looks rather timid spoke up. "Um… Kuroko-san?" He raised his hand as if he was in class, and looked as if he is ready to wilt and die when Tamaki looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Are you _the_ Kuroko Tamaki? 'Mirage' Kuroko Tamaki of the Generation of Miracles?"

Hyuuga and Riko exchanged looks. Shigehiro looked rather annoyed at this question whilst Tamaki didn't show anything on her face, but Riko and Hyuuga knew that she would be upset at this question, as it only serves as a reminder that she can no longer play on the court.

Honestly, with the Generation of Miracles all entering high school this year, Riko knew that the high school basketball circuit would be full of rumours and gossip. Tamaki especially had been a point of interest ever since her middle school days as she's the only female regular in that legendary team, and not to mention that it is well known that she had been the brain behind Teiko's three consecutive victories. Even Kiyoshi, Hyuuga and Izuki knew of her as they've often seen her on the court during the basketball tournaments back during their middle school days.

Tamaki sighed. "…Yes, I am her."

Kagami frowned. _'Generation of Miracles?'_ he wondered.

The freshmen had awed looks on their faces as they looked at Tamaki like she's some sort of goddess. Half of them gave Shigehiro adoring looks as well – most probably his fans from back in middle school.

Seeing another freshman about to open his mouth, no doubt about to ask Tamaki another question, Riko interrupted. "Okay, stop badgering Tamaki-chan!" she ordered. "And no more questions! She is our team manager, and like what she'd said, she won't be playing in matches. Whether she is from Teiko or not, that is in the past. You're all in _Seirin_ now."

Tamaki gave Riko a grateful look, as the coach had most probably saved her from a bout of questioning. She never did like it when reporters came to question them – one reason why magazines and reporters have found it so difficult to so much as clinch an interview from the famous team. Only exception is that time back in second year after Kise-kun had first joined the Teiko team as a regular.

Sei had relented and decided to give an interview at that time only because he wanted to make it clear that he has every intention of cleansing Teiko's bad reputation, and that he will not tolerate any foul play from any member of his team. Before they have stepped into the picture, their seniors who had been part of the former varsity team had used every trick and foul play ever known to Man in matches.

Hence why Tamaki and Sei have such a bad year during their freshman year, as they were busy cleansing the reputation of the club, and not to mention that there was some internal squabble within the School Board at that time. They were lucky that their principal and the school director aren't pushovers, and they have stood firm, especially after Sei and Tamaki have brought a signed petition to them, petitioning to create a new varsity basketball club.

Freshman year had been particularly taxing on them, since they have to be on their guard all the time, particularly from the seniors who were the former regulars of the basketball club. Hence why by the time that they were in second year, apart from a couple of students like Nijimura-sempai and Hinata-sempai, there were barely any seniors in the team at all.

"You are all dismissed for today." Hyuuga told the freshmen. "Come to the gym after school tomorrow for practice, and don't be late!"

The freshmen muttered amongst themselves, looking at Tamaki and Shigehiro curiously before they filed out of the gym slowly, talking amongst themselves. Snippets of the freshmen's conversation reached their ears, with words like 'Generation of Miracles', 'Teiko', 'champions' and even 'Lionheart' coming out once in a while.

Just before the gym door closed behind the freshmen, Tamaki could hear the loud voice of Kagami Taiga. "Hey, what is this 'Generation of Miracles' that you were talking about…?"

Tamaki sighed in relief. "Thanks for the save, Coach," she said, turning towards Riko gratefully. "I really don't feel like answering their questions about my days in Teiko." She admitted.

"If you don't feel like answering, then don't." Hyuuga said curtly, and the other second years nodded. They only know briefly what had happened in Teiko, and it was an unspoken agreement amongst them that any questions about Teiko are a taboo topic. "They will be curious definitely. Teiko is a famous name amongst the basketball circuit."

"Not just Tamaki." Izuki Shun smiled at Ogiwara Shigehiro. "You too. Be prepared for an onslaught of questions."

"I think I can handle it." Shigehiro grinned.

"But nevertheless, I think we're going to have a lot of work cut out for us." Tamaki sighed, glancing at the clipboard. "Half of them probably hadn't even touched a basketball before." She grumbled. This is her freshman year at Teiko all over again!

Riko grinned. "Well, I'm counting on you, Tamaki-chan," she said cheerfully. "Feel free to whip them into shape."

Tamaki muttered something beneath her breath. "…I'll do my best."

**XXXXXX**

"T-Thank you. Please come again." The severely shocked cashier at Maji Burger managed to say as he watched with wide eyes as Kagami Taiga take a tray with a mountain of burgers on it. The customers currently lining up at the cashier to make their own purchase could only stare with wide eyes, wondering if the redhead could really finish it all on his own.

Kagami frowned even as he scanned the eatery, trying to find an empty seat, but to no avail. It was currently evening, and nearly every single seat in the eatery is full. Most of the seats are occupied by students, with a couple being occupied by working adults who have apparently just knocked off work.

Kagami frowned as he looked down at his pile of burgers. Maybe he should ask for a bag or something for takeaway as it looks like he couldn't find a place to sit…

"Kagami?" A cheerful voice said from behind him, and Kagami turned only to see a beaming Ogiwara Shigehiro standing behind him, a tray in his hands.

Kagami blinked in surprise. "H-Hey." He nodded politely to his classmate and teammate.

"Can't find a seat?" Shigehiro grinned at Kagami. "Come with me. Tamaki's saving me a seat, and there should be room for you as well."

"Huh? N-No—"

But Shigehiro refused to listen to any protests and promptly tugged Kagami along with him, leading the redhead to a corner booth where Kuroko Tamaki is waiting patiently. She looked a little surprised to see Kagami with Shigehiro, but she nodded politely to Kagami even as the two boys occupied the seats in front of her.

"There isn't any available seats for Kagami, so I asked him to join us." Shigehiro said cheerfully even as he set out a small disposal cup and a small burger in front of Tamaki, setting out his own larger portions of a burger and fries in front of him.

Tamaki said nothing but just stared at Kagami's Leaning Tower of Pisa even as he unwrapped one burger, looking at him disbelievingly before looking back at Shigehiro who simply looked very amused, but shrugged. Clearly, the mountain of burgers is all for Kagami's consumption.

"Is that all that you're going to eat?" Kagami asked, bewildered at Tamaki's small food portions. Something like that isn't even enough to qualify as a snack for him.

"It is enough for me." Tamaki answered, sipping her vanilla milkshake.

For the next several moments, Kagami and Tamaki both listened as Shigehiro talked nineteen to the dozen, talking about everything under the sun. About how he and Tamaki frequent this fast food joint, about how he had moved to Tokyo from Kyoto, and how much it had changed, and about the school, and even about the basketball team.

Tamaki was listening to her childhood friend and nodding every now and then, but Kagami was barely listening with half-a-ear, as his mind was on what his fellow freshmen in the basketball club have told him earlier.

"_I'm surprised that you've never heard of them before." Fukuda Hiroshi, Kagami was sure that was his name at least, told him, surprise on his features even as he changed out of his practice clothes. "Nearly every single basketball player in the middle school and high school circuits have heard of them. Even the coaches in the professional league have their eye on them."_

"_I attend Eikan Middle School." Kagami told him with a frown. _

_His middle school basketball team is mediocre at best. He is easily the best player in his team at that time, and all his other teammates never seemed to really take basketball seriously or even train seriously as 'they won't win anyway'. Hence why they always get kicked out of the Inter High just in the first round alone every single year._

_Furihata Kouki exchanged looks with Fukuda, both teens not exactly knowing what they should say. _

_For lack of a better word, Eikan Middle School is right at the bottom of the list when it comes to the strength of the basketball teams. To put it politely, they're ranked last. Hence why they always lose in the first round of the Inter High tournament every single year. It is also probably why Kagami has never heard of Teiko and the Generation of Miracles then, as Eikan Middle School would never have gotten the chance to meet Teiko in a match if they always lose in the first round of the Inter High._

_Though even if Eikan had never had the opportunity to meet Teiko in a match, shouldn't Kagami have read sports magazines like Basketball Monthly at least? Teiko had always been featured without fail almost every month in sports magazines, though it isn't exactly easy for them to acquire interviews with the regulars._

"_What are they anyway? This Generation of Miracles?" Kagami was honestly curious why a middle school team would get such a corny name. Surely they can't be that good right?_

"_They're a six player team – basketball regulars of Teiko Middle School, the strongest middle school team." Another freshman piped up. "They're the ultimate team. No one would want to face them in a match. They're that strong. They're so strong that no team could hope to beat them and clinch the championship in a basketball tournament. The best that they could hope for is only runner up. They've been champions at the three major basketball tournaments for the past three years. Every single team that has ever gone against them will no doubt have their score doubled or tripled by Teiko."_

_All the other freshmen nodded their heads at this. It is common knowledge amongst the basketball circuit._

"_And the manager is part of them?" Kagami asked, his interest growing. After all, he had heard his fellow freshmen name her as part of this group earlier._

"_Apparently." Furihata nodded. "The Generation of Miracles had always been the hot topic for sports magazines. But it isn't exactly easy to get interviews with the regulars. Hence, what we know about their members are from rumours and the matches that they participated in. The only interview that they've given is about two years ago, and all the regulars of the team were interviewed. 'Mirage' Kuroko Tamaki. She is the only female regular of that team, and the vice-captain furthermore. And according to rumours, she had been the brains behind Teiko's three consecutive victories."_

"_And that guy with her?" Kagami asked, his interest peaking. "Is he part of the Generation of Miracles too?"_

"_No." Fukuda shook his head. "'Lionheart' Ogiwara Shigehiro of Meiko Middle. He's strong. If he had been in Teiko during his middle school years as well, he would have been named as one of the Generation of Miracles. He's that strong."_

"Are you really one of the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami blurted out suddenly, staring at Tamaki. Is she really a member of the legendary team that his fellow freshmen have made such a fuss about? He can barely smell anything on her! Now the guy next to her, that Ogiwara guy, Kagami can believe that he's strong. But the teal haired girl on the other hand…

Tamaki raised an eyebrow at Kagami. "I guess that I don't look like it, but yes, I _am_ one of them," she answered.

"Tamaki, you just don't look like you're a regular of the ultimate team, that's all. You don't meet many girls these days that take basketball seriously." Shigehiro grinned.

Kagami looked almost excited, and his eyes were almost sparkling like a kid in a candy store. "If you're really a member of that ultimate team, have a match with me." Kagami said excitedly. "Let's have a one-on-one."

Shigehiro winced. Uh oh. Kagami really shouldn't have said that.

Tamaki's eyes darkened over. "I refuse," she said.

Kagami definitely wasn't expecting this answer. "Why not?" he almost whined, reminding Tamaki a great deal of Kise when the other regulars were picking on him, usually Aomine.

Tamaki took a bite of her burger and swallowed it before speaking once more. "I can't play," she said curtly.

"What do you mean—"

"Kagami, stop." Shigehiro looked sternly at Kagami. This is bad. He knew that Tamaki is still hurting inside because she can no longer play. For someone who loves basketball as much as she does, this is akin to torture. He can understand now why Seijuro had asked him to attend Seirin to watch over Tamaki. Not being able to stand on the court as a player anymore, being the basketball team manager is the best that Tamaki could do. "Don't go there. You don't understand—"

Tired of avoiding questions, and knowing that this piece of knowledge will come out sooner or later anyway, Tamaki pulled back the left sleeve of her uniform, and any and all protests that is about to come out of Kagami's mouth was stuck in his throat as he stared, wide-eyed, at the brace around Tamaki's left hand.

Shigehiro flinched. He had been one of the first ones to visit Tamaki after that disastrous match back in second year when the teal haired girl had that 'accident' with Hanamiya Makoto's team. Compared to then, the condition of Tamaki's wrist _looks_ a lot better, though it doesn't change the fact that her left hand is all but crippled now.

Kagami was speechless for several moments, staring wide-eyed at the brace around the manager's left wrist.

He had never seen it because the female school uniform of Seirin High School is long sleeved, with it currently being early spring, and thus, the weather is cold. Cold enough that a few of his classmates have walked into class that day for the first day of school wearing a scarf and coat. Kagami suddenly felt like a total ass for demanding a match from Tamaki. Now he can understand why the manager had that look on her face.

One of his friends back in America had gotten really seriously injured when playing basketball once, and the ligaments of his right leg was torn so badly to the point that it can't fully heal. When his friend had heard that he could no longer walk properly on his right leg, let alone play basketball, he looked crushed, and look as if the sky is about to fall atop his head. Now that Kagami thinks about it, the teal haired manager had the same look on her face that his friend had back then.

"Does this answer your question?" Tamaki asked coldly. "I can no longer stand on the court as a player. I can no longer play. Not anymore."

She sounded as if she's about to cry at that point in time, and Kagami quickly looked down at his dwindling mountain of burgers, feeling awkward. He has no idea what he should do if Tamaki really cried in front of him. He is no good with girls, since they always found him scary. The only females in his life are just his mother and Alex.

"Kagami." Shigehiro cut into the conversation, thus dissipating the sudden tense atmosphere. "If you truly want to measure yourself against the Generation of Miracles, I'll have an one-on-one against you later. I'm not one of them, but apparently, I'm good enough to stand on the same pedestal with them, according to Tamaki and several of my old teammates."

"Shige-kun, I still say that you underestimate yourself too much." Tamaki sighed, inwardly grateful to her best friend for the change in topic. "You're good at basketball, and you know it."

"They told me about you earlier." Kagami was relieved that the conversation was steered out of less uncomfortable waters. "They told me that you're known as 'Lionheart'."

"That name is really embarrassing." Shigehiro scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "But like the Generation of Miracles, I didn't really call myself that. One of my opponents back in freshman year nicknamed me that, and the name kind of stuck." He admitted. "How about it? Let's have a one-on-one later. I hadn't played for some time, so I might be a little rusty."

Kagami smirked. "I couldn't ask for anything better."

* * *

And this is how the three freshmen found themselves at a nearby street court an hour later after they have finished their meal, with the two boys stripping off their gakurens.

"Both of you, don't go too overboard." Tamaki warned as she stood by their bags, becoming their referee. "We have a practice match scheduled tomorrow, and Coach will kill you both if you come in injured."

"We'll be fine." Shigehiro said cheerfully, facing Kagami who currently had possession of the ball. "Just a word of warning, Kagami." His eyes darkened over, and Kagami resisted the urge to shiver. Is this guy bipolar or something? He was so cheerful and happy-go-lucky just a moment ago. "If you can't beat me, you won't even reach the feet of the Generation of Miracles. They are _strong._ And seeing as how I hadn't been playing for nearly four months, they are bound to be stronger than me by now."

Tamaki then kept her eyes on the 'match' if one could even call it that for the next minute.

She knew what Shige-kun could do, and his basketball style. Shigehiro is strange for a Power Forward. Most Power Forwards utilise _power_ in their basketball. But Shigehiro tends to favour speed and flexibility over anything else. In contrast to him, Kagami uses power to try to overwhelm his opponents.

Tamaki wasn't joking when she had said that Shigehiro is on par with the Generation of Miracles. The cheerful teen is _strong._ Honestly speaking, back during middle school, if Shigehiro's other teammates have been on the same level as the teen himself, then Meiko might not have lost that badly, and the match might not have gone so badly. In fact, they might just be able to beat Teiko.

Tamaki's eyes narrowed as she studied Kagami's movements as he tried to break out of Shigehiro's pressure defense. It is clear that he isn't used to trying to break out of defense, as he looked extremely frustrated. For a moment, Tamaki was confused, as she found Kagami's play extremely familiar.

After a moment, it then hit her. His play and movements are similar to Aomine.

'_He's good.'_ Tamaki thought to herself, keeping her eyes on the match. _'He's probably received some proper training before from someone who knew what they're doing. But at this point of time, if he goes against any of the others, he'll get slaughtered.'_

After all, Tamaki had played and trained with the rest of the Generation of Miracles for _three years._ She knew what they're capable of. While to a normal person, Kagami is fast, to someone who had been part of Teiko's regulars, he is as slow as a tortoise. Forget Aomine. Kise and even _Murasakibara_ could beat Kagami when it comes to speed, and the latter is never one who takes on an offense role, and prefers standing in his comfortable spot beneath the ring.

Tamaki then narrowed her eyes as Shigehiro let Kagami pass him, and he leapt into the air, attempting to dunk the ball in. Not to be deterred, Shigehiro smacked the ball out of his hand.

"Okay, stop there." Tamaki interrupted, and the two boys turned in surprise. "If you continue playing, you'll get injured. Besides, it's getting late."

Kagami doesn't look satisfied, but Shigehiro nodded. Even he knew better than to go against Tamaki when it comes to things like this. "It's enough, Tamaki?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've seen enough." Tamaki nodded. She glanced at Kagami who looked ready to open his mouth to argue. "If you want another round, you're going to have to wait. I can tell you that at your current level, you will never be able to beat Shige-kun, let alone the Generation of Miracles. If you go against them right now, you'll get slaughtered. You won't even reach their feet."

Kagami was silent. "Are they really that strong?" he asked, doubtful. After all, ever since he had returned to Japan, he had never met anyone who is good at basketball. Even his old team captain is average at basketball at best.

Shigehiro and Tamaki exchanged looks. "It isn't something that I can explain in words." Tamaki said at last. "It is something that you'll only understand once you meet them and face them yourself. That is if you can even comprehend the true definition of strength."

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki turned on the lights of her apartment even as she removed her shoes, closing the door behind her and locking it. She then dropped her keys on the table, also placing her school bag onto the chair at the small table. She then pulled out her pyjamas from her wardrobe, heading into the bathroom to have her shower. Twenty minutes later, she soon emerged from it, towelling her hair dry.

The screen of her cellphone lit up just then, with it sounding with a message tone. Furrowing her brows, Tamaki picked up her phone, noting that Mayuzumi Chihiro had sent her a text message.

_To: Kuroko Tamaki  
__From: Mayuzumi Chihiro  
__Subject: I'll try once more_

_I've made my decision. I'll stay on in the basketball club. I first started playing because I like it. I don't particularly care even if I'm not good enough now. I'll try once more. I'll play on for both our sakes._

Tamaki managed a small smile as she typed a reply back.

_To: Mayuzumi Chihiro  
__From: Kuroko Tamaki  
__Subject: RE: I'll try once more_

_That's good to know. Maybe someday, my team can get to meet you on the court._

A reply was almost instantly sent back.

_To: Kuroko Tamaki  
__From: Mayuzumi Chihiro  
__Subject: RE: RE: I'll try once more_

_I won't put too much hope in it. By the way, are you free next weekend? Do you want to catch a movie together?_

Next weekend? Tamaki furrowed her brows for a moment, wondering if she had any plans, but then decided that she should be free on that day.

_To: Mayuzumi Chihiro  
__From: Kuroko Tamaki  
__Subject: RE: RE: RE: I'll try once more_

_It should be fine._

Almost like Mayuzumi had been waiting for an answer, his reply message was quick.

_To: Kuroko Tamaki  
__From: Mayuzumi Chihiro  
__Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: I'll try once more_

_Great. It's a date then._

Tamaki was left speechless, staring at the short message that had appeared on her screen for several moments, even after the light illuminating her phone had gone out thanks to non-activity.

_It's a date._

She wasn't seeing things, was she?

Did Mayuzumi Chihiro seriously just ask her out on a _date?_

* * *

_A/N: Please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


End file.
